Firework
by yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi
Summary: un joven con tan solo diecisiete años de edad tiene una enfermedad grave, un joven con sueños de seguir adelante, con sueños de casarse, formar una familia, de ser alguien en la vida, de ir a la universidad, pero no puede porque todo eso se detiene en esa enfermedad que es terminal para el... descubran y lean algo que los motivara a pensar en la vida...
1. Prologo

**Hola chicos hoy les traigo un pequeño fanfic espero que les guste este es el prologo... **

**Vive tu vida como su fuera tu ultimo dia- desconocido... **

* * *

**Firework**

Prologo

¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una bolsa de plástico que vuela a la deriva del viento con deseos de empezar de nuevo? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una delgada hoja de papel o como un castillo de naipes a punto de caer de sólo un soplido? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido enterrado? A 6 pies bajo tierra dando gritos pero que al parecer nadie escucha una palabra de lo que dices ¿Sabes que todavía tienes una oportunidad? Porque hay una chispa en tu interior.

Cerro su libreta aquel joven que leía esas sencillas letras o mejor dicho palabras de una canción que le gustaba y le motivaba a salir adelante, después de cerrar su libreta observo de nuevo por la ventana de aquel hospital en un país diferente, en una nación diferente, en un lugar lejano de su país, odiaba ese día porque era el peor de todos. De nuevo medito esas palabras que había leído de su libreta, ¿Alguna vez se sintió mejor dicho se ha sentido como una bolsa de plástico? Claro que lo ha hecho que vuela y vuela a la deriva del viento lejos de volver a nunca más.

Medito de nuevo eso claro que se quedaba con esas palabras, ¿alguna vez se ha sentido una hoja delgada? En su caso si se ha sentido una hoja delgada y también como un castillo de naipes, también se ha sentido enterrado, donde da gritos y nadie lo escucha una palabra, pero el todavía tenía una oportunidad, el tenia una chispa en su interior que prendería cuando el diera lo mejor de él, donde el diera su mayor potencial y no dejara de ser lo que él quiere expresar si en ese caso hasta su último aliento.

El odiaba ese día porque para él era el peor de todos, el recordar como ver que sus padres miraban con terror y preocupación como el caía lentamente casi se ponía grave por eso, o tal vez recordar cómo sus dos hermanos veían sorprendidos como veían como él iba cayendo rápidamente como una delicada rama de un árbol, no claro que no fue lo peor para él ver eso sino lo peor fue ver a su pequeña hermana de cinco años llorando al ver como su hermano caía y se desmayaba, suspiro por última vez ese día al ver como estaba en ese cuarto de hospital acostado viendo en dirección a la nada después de pensar varias cosas, el sabia mejor que nadie que podía decirse que él no estaba bien pero lo único que soñaba era ver a sus familiares, amigos y conocidos felices, sus amigos y sus conocidos no sabían nada de nada, porque él nunca se atrevió a hablar de nada.

Se acordó la promesa que había hecho aquel entonces_ "Yo nunca hare amigos por el bien de todos" _pero esa promesa nunca se cumplió ya que aunque él a toda costa evitaba hablar con alguien los demás lo buscaban por sus buenas notas o para hablar con él y aunque el evitaba eso ellos le hablaban, el había formado una gran amistad con varios de su salón, algunos los consideraba como sus mejores amigos, ellos sabían todo de él y el sabia todo de ellos pero no era tan sincero con lo que el escondía con todo su ser porque él no quería que lo vieran con lastima o con preocupación, o le tuvieran miedo.

Vio otra vez por la ventana esas vacaciones eran las peores de todas porque arruino las vacaciones de su familia por su tonta necedad de no ir a consultas, ya que decía el "solo son unos días y no me pasara nada si no voy a ver al médico" y su necedad lo llevo a ese lado, a ese hospital que lo hacia sentir peor y ver como su hermanita de cinco años lloro ante sus ojos, pero cuando regresaría de sus vacaciones obligatoriamente tenía que ir a ver a el doctor porque sus padres no querían verlo así, el tampoco quería estar en ese lugar, sentirse encerrado pero aparte de todo tarde o temprano tenía que afrontar la realidad y contarle a sus amigos del porque se ausenta en clases, del porque nunca los ha invitado a su casa, o el no ha ido a la casa de ellos, sabía que para él sería lo más duro porque él nunca le había contado a nadie sobre su problema.

Vio en dirección de la puerta y hay estaba su mamá que entraba después de haber ido a marcar a su papá de que él se encontraba bien, seguramente lo regañarían por lo imprudente que es pero vio a su madre la cual lloraba por algo, y claro estaba que esos doctores estadounidenses le habían dicho algo y el suponía que por eso no le tomo importancia a como se puso su mamá porque era la misma rutina de siempre cada vez que iba a parar a el doctor o al hospital siempre le decían lo mismo a sus padres y esta no era la excepción, odiaba su vida sobre todas las cosas porque para el vivir en ese cuerpo era malo, para el viera sido preferible haber nacido discapacitado o con otra enfermedad no con ese cuerpo, débil y triste claro estaba que odiaba eso porque eso le impedía hacer cosas que a él le encantaba, como jugar futbol, básquetbol, o correr, cantar, bailar, salir a pasear.

¡No! claro que no podía hacer eso porque su cuerpo se lo impedía, pero también era un joven el cual quería vivir, reír, soñar, lograr ser algo en la vida, casarse, formar una familia, ir a la universidad pero todo se rodeaba en la enfermedad que tenia, nadie sabía solo sus padres cual era su enfermedad y eso lo aliviaba porque sus hermanos no lo sabían, sus amigos menos, el solo algunas noches lloraba en silencio al saber que en un solo suspiro o en un descuido su vida le cambia todo.

* * *

**Hola chicos, chicas espero que les guste el prologo y bueno aqui hay un misterio de quien es el personaje o mejor dicho el joven que sufre todo esto, bueno en el siguiente capitulo lo subire pero si quieren poner suposiciones subanlo en los reviews... ahora que meresco tomates, rosas, vino...**


	2. Mi vida, mi enfermedad

**Holisss chicos y chicas ammm les vengo a dejar este bello capitulo que empezara con la historia y aqui veran de quien se trata la persona que sufre todo esto espero que empiezen a reflexionar...**

**Aclaraciones**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**Cursivas pensamientos escritos entre otras cosas**

**() interrupciones o aclaraciones**

**"Nadie sabe lo que pasara el dia despues del otro pero puedes disfrutar tu dia al maximo"**

* * *

Capitulo 1. Mi vida, mi enfermedad.

Aquel joven había llegado dos días antes de entrar a la escuela y a un nuevo semestre donde más seguro se ausentaría algunas veces por esa enfermedad, solo había salido del hospital estadounidense y sus padres habían decidido que regresarían a su casa para que él fuera a ver a el doctor, su doctor de confianza, el que le había detectado esa enfermedad.

Camino lentamente y sin ganas por su casa, primero vio a sus dos hermanos en uno de los tantos cuartos jugando un videojuego, después a su pequeña hermanita viendo el programa de cubitos en la sala y por ultimo vio a sus padres que marcaban a el doctor para pedir una cita urgentemente, de un momento a otro había escuchado sonar el tono de su celular y se dirigió a donde lo había dejado y se dedico a contestar esa tediosa llamada.

-Cubo de hielo** *sonriendo* **¿Qué diantres quieres? ¿Por qué marcas a estas horas?-dijo una de las voces que hablaba tranquilamente

_- Tu nunca cambias __***suspirando* **__Horno con patas, ya llegaste de tus vacaciones familiares o con quien hablo-dijo el joven sorprendido_

-No tu, aun ando ahí ***sonriendo*** bajo una palmera tomándome un coco, viendo la hermosa playa de Miami alrededor de muchas personas- dijo el joven de manera sarcástica

_-Ok esa pregunta fue muy tonta __***sonriendo***__ oyes dime no vas con nosotros a tomar un café o a pasear, los chicos te quieren ver-dijo el joven detrás de la línea _

-No puedo Gray ***viendo directo a sus padres*** hoy salgo con mis padres y no puedo sabes qué es eso o no- dijo el joven en uno de sus tantos pretextos

-Estas bien Natsu, es que como decirlo ***suspirando* **siempre es lo mismo contigo, no puedo ir a un lugar, no puedo ir a su casa, ***exaltado*** no puedo hacer carreras, nos pones un sinfín de pretextos, dime si te pasa algo aquí estamos todos ***suspirando*** sabes que debes contarnos si algo te pasa, o es que acaso no somos tus amigos-dijo el joven un poco preocupado

-No te preocupes, soy fuerte como un roble, además si algo me pasa se los contare y todo esto lo sabrán a su debido tiempo *sonriendo* Lo siento me tengo que ir mis padres me hablan-dijo el joven colgando

-Ya nos vamos mi niño, hay mi pequeño *llorando* ¿Por qué te pasa esto? ¿Qué hicimos para que te pasara esto?-dijo una señora de cabellos azulados en un llanto ahogado

Natsu pov

No puede ser, otra vez mi mamá llora como magdalena por todo lo que me pasa y solo eso provoco que me volteara a ver a donde estaba mi pequeña hermana que corría en dirección mia y con su dulce y tierna voz me pregunto suavemente _"¿Te duele algo onii-chan?",_ en ese momento mi corazón sintió un pequeño dolor no como esos que me dan cuando me siento mal sino algo de dolor y tristeza, eso paso al verla ahí pequeña y tan inocente ¡No podía más! Y unas pequeñas lagrimas habían salido de estos necios ojos, ante ella me podía demostrar tan indefenso pero para los demás no, solo eso paso y me arrodille a su altura y le susurre unas palabras que solo ella escucho y nadie más las escucharía.

Subi al asiento trasero del auto y me puse a meditar algo que era para mí la cruel realidad de esas las cuales te dan a golpes cuando te enteras de que algo has hecho mal y esa cruel realidad fue que mi pequeña hermana había nacido como plan de un tratamiento o tal vez un sueño para mí porque por la enfermedad y al enterarme de esta me había sumido a una depresión a tal grado de que me hizo querer morir, solo de acordarme de eso me acuerdo cuando me entere de esa enfermedad, tenia trece años cuando eso paso o mejor dicho supe eso y al enterarme me deprimí horriblemente ya que no quería salir de mi cuarto, no comía, no dormía, no hablaba, aun faltaba para que conociera a mis amigos, el doctor le había recomendado algo a mis padres y solo recordar ese momento, recordé esas palabras y de ese día de que me entere de la existencia de mi hermana y cuando la tuve en mis brazos sentí un gran alivio y alegría en mi corazón y desde ese entonces mi hermanita ha sido mi motivo para no deprimirme y no sentirme solo en este mundo loco que te da tus ventajas y desventajas.

Observe otra vez por la ventana y vi ese gran paisaje de ciudad ya estábamos por esos rumbos, solo observe un instante y hay vi a mis amigos que estaban platicando y haciendo sus payasadas en un café, platicaban como si nada pasara a su alrededor, claro que yo siempre desee ser alguien normal y sin esta enfermedad que me ataba. Yo había nacido con un cuerpo débil el cual hacia que me enfermara a cada rato y poco a poco se fue originando esa enfermedad, siempre era lo mismo no solo en mi casa sino también en la escuela y ahora empiezo una larga lista la cual me indica que siempre mi casa está limpia, trapean, barren como quince veces al día, mi ropa siempre era lavada dos o tres veces, las cuales se mantenían siempre limpias y las que lavaban tres veces era para cerciorarse de que estén impecables, la tela de mi ropa no era una tela simple tenía que ser una tela que no trajera microbios o cualquier cosa que no se viera a simple vista, mi desayuno debía ser liviano un gran ejemplo era frutas, verduras, cereal pero nunca nada picante o fuera de lo que debía ser, mi comida con muchos nutrientes y mi cena solo un vaso de leche o también cereal ya que todo había sido recomendado por un nutriólogo famoso, mis hermanos tenían estrictamente prohibido llevar a sus amigos a la casa porque seguro ensuciarían con alguna cosa, mi hermanita no podía comer demasiados dulces, la cocina y el baño estaban llenos o mejor dicho equipados de medicamentos, mi casa era mi encierro total. En mi escuela, uff ese lugar, en artes no podía cantar, no podía tocar un instrumento sin antes cerciorarme de que estén limpios, química no puedo presentarme cuando hay experimentos, educación física no puedo hacer nada ahí solo quedarme sentado y observar que hacen, la comida de ahí no la puedo probar, si alguien se enferma en mi grupo no puedo ir hasta que él se mejore, trabajos en equipos estrictamente prohibidos, ir a casa de algun amigo mío ni se diga extremamente prohibido y asi un sinfín de cosas u obstáculos me encadenan a mí, mis energías las gasto al estudiar y hacer cosas interesantes como leer, escribir, pensar o algo asi por el estilo que no implique actividad física dirían mis padres y mi doctor, y mi tiempo me la paso al estar con mis hermanos jugando o viendo cualquier cosa en la tele y por eso surge mi afición a los videojuegos o al anime pero no asi que digan todos que soy un genio en eso.

Habíamos llegado a un gran edificio y en ese lugar estaba el consultorio del doctor, ese edificio era otro mendigo hospital, como odio los hospitales. Durante un largo rato anduve esperando en un lugar apartado a que me llamaran para entrar a consulta, mis padres habían salido a hacer unas llamadas y pocos minutos después una enfermera entro y me dijo_ "Tu eres Natsu, tus padres me dijeron que se iban los dos pero que no te preocuparas ellos volverían mas al rato por ti", _si eso ya lo sabía solo quería acabar ese protocolo de siempre e irme a mi casa, mi padre dirige una gran empresa por eso la mayoría de veces está ocupado o se le ve ocupado, mi madre más seguro se fue a ver a a mis hermanos que no hagan sus travesuras, suspire y en eso me llamaron para entrar a el consultorio.

Observe detenidamente de nuevo ese consultorio lleno de artefactos, totalmente blanco, con un montón de libros y en la pared varios títulos y diplomas, mi doctor era psicólogo, cardiólogo, doctor, pediatra, veterinario, cirujano, medico forense, uff un sinfín de cosas que me tardaría en decirlas. Me senté y después de eso comenzamos una rutina de que me revisaba desde la temperatura hasta el color de piel y de ahí pasamos a lo mas tedioso de todo que eran las preguntas, seguir ese protocolo de siempre.

-Bueno, Natsu** *revisando unas hojas*** seguimos con las preguntas Te ha dolido el pecho-dijo el doctor revisando de nuevo las preguntas

-Ok doctor Clive Alve***suspirando*** Lo siento la costrumbre si doctor Gildars, el pecho pues me dolio una vez-dije de forma absoluta

-Te has desmayado o sentido dolor de cabeza-dijo de manera momentanea

-Si ***suspirando*** varias veces me maree y una sola vez me desmaye cuando estaba de vacaciones-dije rapidamente porque queria terminar esto de una buena vez me mareaba estar en ese lugar

-Natsu te tomaste los medicamentos como debia de se-dijo el doctor casi mirandome y diciendome _"si dices una mentira lo sabre despues"_

-La verdad ***suspirando*** se me olvido un dia, eso es malo verdad- dije espantado porque no queria imaginarme lo que pasaria despues

-Hay Natsu, por esa vez hizo que tu cuerpo reaccionara de manera mala y despues hizo que te desmayaras y sintieras mareos a cada rato ***viendolo directamente*** tomaras otros medicamentos me entiendes-dijo el doctor inmediatamente al momento de saber eso

-Medicamentos... otra vez...viejo no puede ser contigo-dije de manera tonta por ese coportamiento

-Ya le ha dicho** *nervioso*** a mis padres hacerca de la operacion-dije de manera nerviosa porque sabia que ese teme era delicado

-Si ya les dije Natsu ***viendo un calendario*** pero tambien tenemos que ver el dia de la operacion y tambien esperar-dijo el doctor de manera pausada

-Pero que le dijeron ***sorprendido*** le dijeron que no verdad-dije de manera desesperada

-Natsu no te desesperes no me han dicho el si o el no definitovo pero si me dicen que si tenemos ***suspirando*** que hacer los movimientos para obtener la fecha de tu operacion porque cuando mas antes mejor ademas que tienes que perder-dijo el doctor de manera despreocupada

-***suspirando*** Si tienen razon no tengo que ver de manera negativa a parte de todo que tengo que perder si esta enfermedad me anda matando lentamente-dije de manera involuntaria ya que tenia razon

De repente escuche como se habria la puerta de manera tosca y sabia exactamente quien era la princesita de papi y mi mejor amiga desde la infancia Kana Clive Alverona, mejor conocida como la _Friki_ de mi amiga ya que ella se dedica a los videojuegos y a esas cosas pero nunca me ha ganado en los videojuegos, Kana es una gran estudiante a parte de que ha ganada el concurso de Karate y tambien es capitana de ese grupo, me lamento por todos esos chicos que tienen que aguantar a la loca de mi amiga pero me acuerdo que yo soy el gran afectado aqui porque por su culpa se enteraron personas que no debian de mi enfermedad, la que se entero fue Mirajane Strauss futura doctora y esposa de Laxus Heartfilia Eucliffe, le tuve que rogar a Mira para que no le dijera nada a Laxus pero no me fue suficiente para que ella no le contara a sus dos hermanos Lissana y Elfman Strauss, lo cual al enterarse Lissana y Mira lloraron como magdalenas y Elfman solo dijo _"eso no le pasa a un hombre"_ y pues me acuerdo el porque no queria que no le dijera nada a Laxus y el porque era que el tenia dos hermanos gemelos los cuales eran de mi edad primero estaba la princesa de papi y mami Lucy Heartfilia Eucliffe mi amiga y tambien una muchacha insoportable cuando se pone del modo mandon y va a mis escuela y en mi mismo grupo para mi lamentacion... despues esta Sting Heartfilia Eucliffe el cual pues lo conoci graicas a la molesta de su hermana.

-Princesa ***sorprendido*** que haces aqui, y ademas que no vez que ando en consulta-dijo el doctor Clive un poco enojado

-Eso ya lo se papi ***suspirando*** pero he venido a robarme a tu pasciente asi que ni discutas porque me lo llevo-dijo la loca de mi amiga queriendome arrastrar

-Espera aun me tengo que quedar ***siendo arrastrado***-dije cuando ya me habia secuestrado

Ahora iba siendo arrastrado en contra de mi voluntad a la casa de la friki de mi amiga, pero ya que cuando salimos del hospital vi por todos lados y ahi los vi a el grupo de mis amigos que miraban sorpendidos yo queria salir o mejor meterme a el hospital y que el doctor me siguiera platicnado todo lo que consiste la operacion y esas cosas pero no quedarme con la loca y ser arrastrado mientras me observan sorprendidos mis amigos, pero ya que asi fue el momento en el que me llevo en contra de mi voluntad aunque yo no queria pero mi cuerpo era debil de por si y como iba a ejercer fuerza...

Bueno soy Natsu Dragneel Marvell, estoy en tercer semestre de preparatoria, tengo el cuerpo debil desde que naci, soy adicto a los videojuegos y a los animes tambien me gusta tomar fotografias, mi lema es "lucha para salir adelante" y tambien "vive tu dia al maximo como si fuera el ultimo de todos" y soy alguien ineresantmente popular se podria decir...

Continuara...

* * *

**Que tal chicos bueno empezaremos con las aclaraciones de que este fanfic lo subire cada mes o cada dos semanas depende todo a lo que pase o lo que pueda escribir, este fanfic es del tipo tragico y tambien de reflexion, bueno reflexion para todos ustedes que no saben que es tener una enfermedad terminal porque como lo dire, el personaje que es Natsu esta en una enfermedad terminal bueno casi terminal solo tiene la posibilidad de la operacion poco a poco pondre de que se trata su enfermedad ya que no se las quiero dar de un golpe asi para que los inpacte, ademas quiero dar a entender que nosotros podemos dar nuestro granito de arena a esos que tienen una enfermedad debastadora... bueno solo les dare una pista de la enfermedad que es que provoca falta de aire... **

**bueno ahora a contestar los reviews...**

** .165: Bueno le atinaste aunque pense que ninguna daria con el personaje pero e aqui quien es espero que sigas leyendo y reflexiones acerca de esto..**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Ammm creo que me mataras ya que lamentablemente es Natsu, aunque tambien aqui explica varias cosas y sabes algo el siguiente capitulo no estara tan debastador como este asi que esperalo...**

**Gialeslie: Eso de matarlo aun no lo he confirmado... y si una enfermedad puede afectar demasiado a la persona pero este es un tema en donde quiero dar un inpacto pero no tan fuerte sino quiero que se ponga a reflexionar de todo lo que pasa con las enfermedades**

**treeofsakuras: Pues ya sabes quien es el personaje principal que pondra a todos a llorar con su sencible y linda historia ojo, habra romance y tambien un poco de comedia pero digamos que puede terminar bien o mal...**

**Reptilian95: Gracias, espero que lo leas y ya sabes quien es el personaje aunque parte de su historia es inpactante... **

**Bueno chicos me voy pero sin antes decirles que me ausentare dos semanas en los demas fanfics aunque tambien me e ausentado en unos cuantos pero no se desesperen cuando salga de vacaciones subire mas capitulos...**


	3. No cuentes mi secreto, Prometelo

**Holis chicos y chicas que siguen este hermoso fanfic espero que no se hallan desesperado al no ver que publicaba este fanfic pero ya saben que les dije en el capitulo anterior dije que los capitulos los publicaria cada mes o dos semanas dependeria de todo lo que tenia que poner...**

**aclaraciones:  
**

**() interrupciones y aclaraciones de mi parte**

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

**cursivas pensamientos o otras cosas**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. ¡No cuentes mi secreto!¡Prometemelo!**

El joven habia llegado tarde a su casa por culpa de su amiga, ya que despues de todo lo que le habia sucedido en ese loco dia y de su secuestro por parte de su mejor amiga y al llegar a su casa lo habia retado a jugar un nuevo videojuego que tenia o habia comprado en algun lugar ya que no le habia puesto atencion en todo lo que le habia dicho ya que se dedico a preocuparse. De solo recordar eso y todo lo que paso se asusto ya que recordaba que lo habian raptado de manera injusta, habia llegado y solo vio a sus dos hermanos viendo la television y supuso lo que andaba pasando y espero unos minutos para ver a su pequeña bola de lindura.

-Onii-chan ***llorando*** No me quieren dejar ver television-dijo su pequeña hermana que habia corrido directo a su hermano cuando lo habia visto llegar- Onii-chan no es malo y me abrazara verdad

-Ya llegue, no te preocupes mi pequeña Natsuki-chan** *cargandola*** que tal si vamos a ver una pelicula o mejor a un vemos varias y duermes conmigo como esta pequeña princesa ***viendola a los ojos*** quiere a su principe verdad-dijo el joven peli rosa haciendo sonreir a su pequeña hermana

-Claro que Onii-chan es el principe mio ***abrazandolo*** y quiero mucho a mi principe, tambien queria dormir con onii-chan ya que mamá y papá iban a salir hoy y me da miedo quedarme sola-dijo la pequeña abrazando fuertemente a su hermano

El joven subio rapido a su cuarto y prendio su television, el DVD y sento a su hermana en la cama de ahi salio de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras, fue por algunas cosas a la cocina, subio de ahi saco un monto de almohadas para poner en el suelo y sentarse con su hermanita y ver una pelicula ya que seria una larga noche y como mañana el aun no tenia clases pues se proponia ver peliculas hasta la madrugada.

-Muy bien como mi princesita quiere dormir conmigo vamos a ver peliculas hasta tarde ***sonriendo*** nos dormieremos muy tarde con nuestro maraton-dijo el joven divertido

-Onii-chan veamos la pelicula** *sonriendo*** que compramos en ese tienda rara-dijo la pequeña

El joven puso pelicula tras pelicula cada vez que terminaba una, pasaron horas y horas cuando el joven observo a su hermanita que ya se habia dormido porque no habia aguantado ver el maraton, miro la hora eran las 3:50 de la madrugada, tenia que dormir y bien porque se despertaria para ir a la casa de su amiga la secuestradora cada vez que le plasca, cargo con mucho cuidado a su hermanita cuidando de que que no la despertara o se cayera en un intento fallido y de ahi la acosto poco a poquito y poco despue se acosto el junto a ella y se dejo llevar por los brazos del morfeo.

Desperto somnoliento y cansado, vio por todos lados y observo detenidamente el desastre que habia en su cuarto, dirijio su mirada a el reloj junto a su mesa de noche y vio la hora las 3:00 de la tarde, ¿Cuanto habia dormido? Vio a el pequeño bulto que tambien dormia placidamente como el lo habia hecho.

Natsu pov

Segun lo que habia calculado deduje que me habia dormido a las 4:00 impunto y de ahi me despierto como si nada a las 3:00 de la tarde, valla horario que tengo de dormir en vacaciones pero pronto terminara ya que mañana regresare a la escuela y segun mis calculos dormi 12 horas bueno en fin ya no vuelvo a ver un maraton que me haga desvelarme demasiado tiempo de nuevo. Desperte con cuidado a mi pequeña hermana para que fuera a comer o a ver la tele o alguna cosa mas ya que me habia acordado que la psicopata, loca y friki de mi amiga me dijo que fuera a su casa hoy sino me tendria que esperar las consecuencias, asi que me decidi a bañarme poco despues me cambie y despues baje a comer la tediosa y odiosa comida que me sirvieron y era lo que odiaba demasiado un gran plato lleno de caldo de verduras o sopa de verduras puajjj me repugnaba ese sabor y ensalada a parte y sabia repugnante ya que le ponian vitaminas o alguna medicina, sabia como a una cosa de espacie podrida y descompuesta, mis padres dirijieron su mirada y despues a mis hermanos para que se retiraran y me dejaran solo para que hablaramos en privado ya que mas seguro era algo serio relacionado con la enfermedad.

-Hijo ***suspirando*** hemos hablado con Gildars y llegamos a un acuerdo en el que puede ser que andamos arriesgando todo o nada-dijo mi padre de manera sutil y cortante

-Natsu lo que quiere decir tu padre es que...** *intentando no llorar*** tomamos la decision de que te operen, no sabemos que pasara pero queremos que al menos intentamos algo para que vivieras** *derramando unas lagrimas*** sabes que te queremos demasiado y queremos que no te pase nada pero esta es la ultima desicion que hemos tomado-dijo mi madre mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-Entonces ***sorprendido*** Dijeron que si, cuando sera eso diganme para que este preparado o es acaso que no les han dicho nada ***viendo a sus padres*** ya veo entonces no saben-dije de manera decepcionante- ***suspirando*** Me tengo que ir ya saben como es Kana, nos vemos mas tarde

No queria escuchar mas, las esperanzas eran buenas y a la vez malas porque no sabia cuando seria pero tal vez estaria al fin seguro pero no sabria nada, dejare de pensar eso solo diriji mi mirada a la ventana del carro observe lo lejano que se veia ser un chico normal pero no me desesperaria porque despues de todo se que tarde o temprano terminaria con esto de una u otra forma, llegue a la gran casa de mi querida psicopada y friki amiga la cual mas seguro me esta esperando, entre despues de ser recibido por las sirvientas y me diriji a la sala ahi estaba la friki asi por decirlo jugando un videojuego contra Lissana mi segunda mejor amiga desde la infancia mas seguro estaba ahi porque se la habia llevado injustamente como yo bueno resignacion estas horas serian largas para mi, me sente y vi como jugaban y estaba claro que ganaria Kana porque era una experta en ese juego aunque yo le gane a la primera.

-Siiii gane ***saltando*** te gane Lissana, ahhh Hola Natsu ***viendo a el joven*** desde cuando estas aqui o porque no te movias de ese lugar sabes algo te reto a un juego de supervivencia en este juego-dijo mi friki amiga enseñandome un juego

-No lo hare ademas Liss-chan como te fueron en las vacaciones, y tambien en donde esta Elfman y Mira ya que siempre te acompañan ademas deja de secuestar a la gente Kana-dije de manera triunfante

-Hola Natsu-kun pues ella no me secuestro vine yo a ver que hacia porque no me contestaba el celular, mis hermanos pues Mira anda en sus practicas y Elfman pues no ha de tardar en venir** *escuchando el sonido del timbre*** ahi esta el-dijo mi querida amiga Lissana sonriendo

-Tocar la puerta es de hombres, ademas Lissana fui a ver a la escuela el asunto de los horarios de mis clases que dare y eso es de hombres y adivina que tengo un horario bueno que es de hombres- no cabe mencionar quien es

- Onii-chan trajiste tus cosas mira eso ***señalando una gran mochila deportiva*** no te cansas de cargarla ademas creo que ahi cabe una persona si es posible eso o ti que crees Natsu-dijo Lissana reclamandole a Elfman

-Yo creo que deberia esconderse ahi Natsu ***leyendo un mensaje*** viene tu grupito de amigos buscando un porque te llevaba ayer y tu no hacias nada, sabes Natsu me metes en problemas ***enseñandole el mensaje*** vez mira lo que me reclaman-dijo Kana dandome el gran susto de mi vida

Y asi es como tendria que meterme en una mochila deportiva donde no se si estare comodo o si abra germenes pero tendria que meterme y rapidamente sono el timbre, me habia quedado en shock no solo yo sino tambien Lissana y Kana, el que actuo de manera rapida fue Elfman que me metio de alguna manera a esa mochila por lo mientras que me acostaba con sumo cuidado ya que tal vez si me tiraba me romperia un hueso, cuando escuche ellos habian entrado a la sala solo pido clemencia y piedad de que no se den cuenta.

Normal pov

El joven estaba escondido en ese lugar por lo mientras que los otros jovenes estaban viendo detenidamente a la joven castaña que solo imploraba a el cielo que no los descubrieran sino todos estarian en problemas, la joven peli blanca solo esperaba que el joven peli rosa no estuviera incomodo y el joven peli blanco pensaba cualquier cosa de hombres, la joven los habia invitado a sentarce y despues ella tambien se habia sentado esperando que le dijeran algo diferente a el mensaje pero ese no era el caso ya que el grupito a parte de amigos del joven peli rosa sospechaba algo y eso era muy obvio asi que averiguarian de cualquier forma lo que pasaba.

- Y dime Kana que hacias ayer con Natsu en frente de un hospital ***viendo a la joven*** o es que acaso lastimaste a nuestro amigo porque si es asi preparate para las consecuencias-dijo la joven peli roja con mirada desafiante

-No claro que no ***negando con la cabeza*** ayer me lo encontre de pura casualidad y como sus padres habia ido a el hospital por algo para que no se aburriera lo invite a mi casa solo eso ***mintiendo*** ademas ustedes porque sospechan de mi, si el es mi amigo-dijo la joven castaña intentandose salvar

-Tienes razon ***suspirando*** pero ultimadamente Natsu anda actuando raro demasiado raro diria yo, pero es que nos preocupa que algo le pase y no nos alla contado nada de lo que le alla pasado ***viendo a las dos jovenes*** es nuestro amigo por eso nos preocupamos por el asi que Kana dinos la verdad en este mismo instante-dijo de manera amenazadora la joven rubia

-Lucy no crees que te andas pasando ***mirandola fijamente*** Tal vez Kana sepa algo pero no les dira nada porque tal vez prometio algo, no han pensando en eso que ella le prometio a Natsu que no contaria nada ***mirando para otro lado*** pero que complicados son-dijo la joven peli blanca intentando salvar a la joven peli castaña

-Contarle algo a Kana ***burlandose*** por favor se lleva mas bien con nosotros que con ustedes o no, ademas el no se atreveria a guardarnos secretos a mi y a mi hermanita ya que despues de todo ***riendose*** los dos sabemos que pasaria si nos guardara algo-dijo el joven rubio entre todos los presentes

En ese preciso momento habia comenzado a sonar un tono de telefon de celular una musica que se destababa entre todas ya que nadie la conocia, de repente todos prestaron atencio a ese sonido fastidioso para algunos pero para ciertas tres personas se les hacia conocido y les preocupaba que sospecharan de que tal vez el joven peli rosa estaba ahi en ese lugar, en ese preciso momento, en ese preciso escondite. Tenian que asegurarse de que no lo habia escuchado si era posible, si se escucho se inventarian algo.

-Elfman-san su celular anda sonando demasiado que no va ha contestar ***escuchando el tono*** ademas deberia cambiarle el tono de sus llamadas eso no es tan de hombre como diria usted-dijo la joven peli azul amante de la lectura

-Ese celular no es mio, es de alguien que lo dejo en mi bolsa que eso no es de hombres, ademas un hombre debe de irse ya que llegare impuntual a mi cita que me dio el director para ver los horarios ***cargando su mochila*** Lissana vamonos ya que de ahi debo de dejarte con Mira-nee-dijo el joven peli blanco

-Nos vemos Kana-chan por cierto recuerda lo que te dije hace rato, ya sabes de lo que hablo ademas Levi-chan andas enferma eso es malo muy malo ***exagerando*** deberias ir a el medio o sino podrias contagiar a alguien-dijo la joven peli blanca dando señales por su voz

-No te preocupes Liss-chan solo es un pequeño resfriado nada mas eso, ya se me anda quitando asi que mañana ire como nueva a la escuela, bueno adios Liss-chan, Elfman-san-dijo la joven intentando no tocer

Despues de unos minutos lejos de ese lugar dentro de el coche de los Strauss, el joven salio palido de tanto oxigeno que le hizo falta y tambien de lo preocupado que estaba ya que alguien estaba enfermo de esos y mas seguro mañana amaneceria enfermo, genial decia en su mente ya que eso no le podia estar pasando y lo andaban castigando de una manera tortursa

Natsu pov

Genial ahora estaba a unos pasos de enfermarme de una gripe que me tiraria durante una semana o mas de una, ya que despues de todo mi cuerpo es debil y con eso me tumbara un buen rato en la cama, mire a Lissana y Elfman que se mostraban preocupados y de un lugar saco Lissana un inhalador ya que el oxigeno me faltaba y demasiado le di un debil gracias y empece a aplicar eso por lo mientras que el aire volvia a mi y poco a poco empece a respirar un poco mas normal.

-Gracias a dios ***suspirando*** Natsu pense que te asfixiabas y si era asi viera sido culpa de esos tontos, como se les viene a la mente ir en un dia asi como asi cuando no se llevan demasiado bien con Kana la unica que se lleva bien ***exagenrando*** es Levi-chan-dijo la joven peli blanca preocupada

-Asfixiarse no es de hombres, ademas no te preocupes Mira-nee a tomado todas las precauciones en este auto y en la casa si algun dia piensas ir tiene todo seguro asi que Mira-nee es todo un hombre** *gritando***-dijo el joven peli blanco con las mismas palabras de siempre

Despues de que se fijaran de que no me alla pasado nada mas que la falta de aire y un pequeño dolor en el pecho como todos buenos amigos y solidarias personas me fueron a dejar a mi casa, la cual se veia vacia y sabia porque era ya que a estas horas estarian con mis padres en una salida a el hospital ya que tenian que revisar a mis hermanos que no estuvieran enfermos y no me contagiaran pero ya era demasiado tarde mas seguro mañana despertaria demasiado enfermo pero ya que bueno solo era momento de esperar.

Durante un rato espere porque sabia que llegarian tarde y poco a poco me puse a leer libros, que digo me la pase leyendo un tonto libro que me entretuvo el cual era _bajo la misma estrella_ y simplelmente entiendo a la protagonista ambos tenemos una enfermedad similar y espero que no me pase nada como su historia, cuando note que ya habian llegado vi como mis dos hermanos los gemelos Wendy y Happy se iban a dormir mientras que mi hermanita se avalanzaba y me abrazaba dandome las buenas noches y despues se fue a dormir, al rato de eso me fui a dormir ya que temprano me despertaria asi que me fui dormir y pensar vagamente sobre lo que habia pasado ayer.

Normal pov

Temprano en la casa del joven peli rosa habia demasiado movimiento ya que entraban a clases justamente en un rato sus dos hermanos y su hermanita pues entraba una semana despues, todos se andaban preocupando por el joven peli rosa ya que no habia bajado a almorzar ni nada por el estilo asi que decidieron enviar a la hermanita del joven que como pudo subio rapidamente y entro a el cuarto de su hermano viendo que estaba acostado penso lo primero que pasaba algunas veces lo cual era que se habia dormido tarde pero no fue asi ya que cuando lo llamo no se movio ni nada.

-Onii-chan ***moviendo su hombro*** apurate onii-chan, nuestro padres no te esperaran demasiado tiempo ya que se anda haciendo tarde** *viendo como el joven no despertaba*** Onii-chan-dijo la hermanita del joven preocupada

-Na...tsu... ki... hablale a ma...ma no me siento... muy bien... ***intentandose sentar*** me duele... la cabeza... y mi respiracion... es agitada... llamala por favor... Natsuki... -dijo el joven peli rosa entre pausas

**-*saliendo a la puerta*** Mami, Natsu-niii no se siente bien, creo que esta enfermo-dijo la pequeña hermana mientras se acercaba a su hermano- Onii-chan algo mas que te duela ***tocandole la frente*** tienes fiebre

La pequeña se habia quedado un rato por lo mientras que su madre llegaba no habia tardado ni mas de dos minutos y llego se acerco a su hijo que andaba acostado con la cara sonrojada y viendo hacia la puerta, poco despues le habia tomado la temperatura y tambien visto que mas tenia y habia llegado a la conclusion que era una gripa que lo tendria una semana mas o menos durmiendo o acostado.

-Mi pequeño niño tienes 40 grados de temperatura** *sorprendida*** no puede ser, tengo que marcar a la escuela para decir que no iras tambien pedir que envian a uno de tus compañeros para que te traiga la tarea de la semana ***anotando varias cosas en una libreta*** tambien debo pedir que compren vitaminas y tambien verduras, llamare a el doctor- dijo la señora rapidamente- por cierto Natsuki dile a tu padre que ya se vallan porque tu hermano esta enfermo, que mas descansa no te muevas, y duerme un poco me entediste

-Si madre... pero podrias pedir que me... trajeran... las tareas todos los dias... no creo sobrevivir sin hacer nada...** *mientras miraba la puerta***-dijo el joven calmadamente

-Si cariño pedire tu tarea pero pedire que te lo traiga un compañero responsable-dijo la señora mientras salia y cerraba su cuarto

El jove se acosto y empezo a tratar de dormir ya que su semana seria para el la mas aburrida y tranquila de todas por lo menos eso pensaba ya que despues de todo si se enteran las dos locas de sus amigas vendrian y la joven peli blanca llevaria a sus hermanos los cuales tambien estarian preocupados pero por un momento penso que a quien enviaria para dejarle su tarea, solo rezo que no fueran ninguno de sus amigos y si asi era rogaba que fuera su amigo el peli azul el cual si le contaba claro estaba que el no diria nada porque con el se llevaba demasiado bien y lo conocia desde la secundaria y para su vista es una persona muy seria y callada pero poco a poco es una persona alegre y lo conoscia demasiado para decir sus gustos que son demasiados y uno de ellos es por cierta compañera que tambien era su amiga asi que le andaba ayudando a conquistarla ya que el, ciertamente tuvo un pasado amoroso que aunque habia sido hace mucho tiempo para el recordaba bien a esa pequeña niña que le robo su corazon y sus suspiros.

Por otro lado en la escuela todo iba normal pero algunos jovenes y asi por decirlo sus amigos andaban preocupados ya que o habian visto a su amigo llegar pero se les hizo raro ver que la secretaria del director fuera a decir que una persona llegaba mañana y que un alumno faltaria durante una semana, tambien se les hizo raro pedir a el maestro que llamara a uno de sus compañeros que tenia que hablar con el y como era su amigo mas tarde le andaban insistiendo de que le habia hablado la secretaria y al final de cuentas no les dijo nada y por sospechas de todos ellos lo siguieron en la salida de la escuela cuando vieron unas casas grandes del tipo de mansiones y cuando vieron que se detenia y tocaba una gran mansion de esas de que tenian los famosos y todo eso, poco despues lo atendieron y lo dejaron pasar, el joven peli azul andaba sorprendido no solo por ir a ese lugar sino que tambien le habian dicho que tenia que dejar la tarea a su amigo que estaba enfermo, entro a la casa y de ahi una señora que cargaba una niña lo recibio, la observo detenidamente cabellos azulados y ojos verde oliva y confirmo que era la madre de su amigo y poco despues vio a la pequeña peli rosa, poco despues de presentarse la señora le habia pedido que esperara un rato y poco despues unas sirvientas llegaron y un monton de cosas hicieron y al final le desinfectaron las manos y le dieron un cubre bocas y la pequeña niña lo llevo a el cuarto del joven peli rosa, que al momento de llegar se sorprendio el ver a el joven acostado que veia a la nada.

-Onii-chan alguien te vino a visitar, a parte de tus dos amigas y sus hermanos, es Jerall ***sonriendo*** me dijo mama que pronto subiria con el agua y tu medicina, me voy-dijo la pequeña niña rapido

-Valla... si te enviaron... a ti... sabes algo... desde hace mucho queria contarte algo... ***sonriendo*** por favor sientate... gracias por traerme la tarea... y tambien gracias por ser mi amigo...** *viendo como el joven se sentaba*** sabes algo yo me enferme porque... soy de cuerpo debil... y tambien tengo algo... -dijo el joven peli rosa calmadamente

-No te apures en hablar si quieres hablar despasio habla, ademas ***suspirando*** me han seguido todos ellos por eso no me quiero apurar, no quiero que me ataquen con un monton de preguntas-dijo el joven peli azul mientras veia a el joven peli rosa

-Bueno... como te decia... naci con un cuerpo debil... y nunca pense que... esto me haria daño... ***recordando*** te acuerdas... en secundaria huvo una vez que me... ausente demasiado tiempo... pues es que... me entere... de lo que tenia... ***viendo a el joven*** tarde o temprano sabia que te tenia... que decir a ti... porque tu eres el de... mas confianza... ven acercate un poco... te quiero decir lo que tengo... ***murmurandole en el oido*** eso es lo que... me pasa- dijo el joven peli rosa preocupado

-Encerio ***sorprendido*** no me lo puedo creer, encerio te anda pasando eso pero porque te pasa esto a ti, a alguien que es muy alegre, espontaneo ayuda a todos no lo logro entender-dijo el joven peli azul intentendo no llorar

-Lo se... tampoco me lo crei... ***suspirando*** pero poco a poco esto... me hace daño... se que mi hermanita... se encariño contigo... con solo verte... si es que algo me... llegara a pasar... cuidala... y tambien... apoya a mis padres... y a las dos locas... ***sonriendo*** a ti te... pido que por favor no... cuentes mi secreto-dijo el joven peli rosa en una mirada segura

- Te lo prometo ***sonriendo*** despues de todo a todos nosotros nos has ayudado demasiado-dijo el joven peli azul

De repente las puertas dejaron ver a una pequeña que era llevada por una joven peli blanca que habia entrado como si estuviera en su casa y poco despues entraron dos jovenes mas grande y la joven castaña que traia varias cosas, todos se sorprendieron al ver a el joven peli azul ahi execto la pequeña peli rosa que sabia que era un amigo de su hermano cuando vieron a el joven que miraba determinado y tambien aliviado porque habia dicho algo que le importaba demasiado y confio en su amigo, los cuatro jovenes comprendieron hasta ese entonces que habia dicho lo que le pasaba entonces supieron que podian confiar tambien ellos en ese joven.

Por otro lado de la inmensa cuidad de Tokio, siendos mas especificos en un camino lleno de arboles de Cerezo una joven caminaba por ese camino, el cual le recordaba un tiempo atras.

-Natsu-kun espero verte pronto-dijo aquella joven que se ocultaba entre las sombras de los arboles

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno chicos se andaran preguntando quien es esa chica, que enfermedad tiene Natsu porque diantres no nos dices y eso es porque como la malvada que ahi en mi pues no les dire hasta que den que tipo de enfermedad es el que lo afecta, ya les di una pista y se se daran cuenta poco despues si veian que Natsu hablaba poco a poquito es porque le faltaba el oxigeno y en una parte decia que le dolia el pecho, y si le atinan con esas dos pistas chan chan chan dare un premio a el ganador que sera un capitulo con lo que quiera ver, si es que quiere saber si es verdad lo que dicen de la enfermedad, werever yo me dare cuenta de quien es el que le atino y asegurence de poner su reviews donde pongan que es y lo que quisieran ver y se daran cuenta de quien le atino en el siguiente capitulo si es posible que le atine... otra pista es que la enfermedad si es operable pero corre riesgos... muajajajajajajajajajajaja no les dire mas... o tal vez si quiero ser buena persona y les dire que es dificultades al respiras ya de ahi no die nada... ahora a contestar los reviews... **

**Kizoko Dragneel: Mmmm creo que tus suposiciones son ciertas en algun futuro no lejano lloraran todos hasta yo que me da tristeza escribirlo porque me sumo en el personaje y siento como si lo viviera en carne propia asi que si despues de un rato me ven que no publico rapido es que me traume haciendo el capitulo pero lo superare... espero que te alla gustado y que allas leido lo que puse antes de los reviews...**

**mauriciosanchez165: Neee creo que si reflexionaras sobre todo lo que vive nuestro querido prota, espero que te alla gustado el capitulo y allas leido lo que puse en el final despues del continuara...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Tranquila, no ha pasado nada malo bueno segun yo, pero si es que te conforma mas y te sientes mas tranquila es un hecho de que si le pasara algo alegre a nuestro querido peli rosa y quien sabe quien es la persona que salio al ultimo *sonriendo* ya tu sabeesss me lo imagino neee si lo sabes pero no digas nada y tambien pon atencion y lee lo de arriba espero que si des con lo que pasa con Salamander y si no pues dare mas oportunidades para que vean un poco mas de lo que quiero expresar... pero no te preocupes muy pronto sabras lo que le pasa si es que no le atinas...  
**

**treeofsakuras: Neee soy buena y puse un poquito de la relacion de su hermana de Natsu y el, y tambien que alguien se entero y ya supiste como reacciono su amigo de confianza ahora imaginate los demas no eso si que se inpresionaran demasiado y hasta llorara lagrimas de cocodrilo imaginatelo si impacto a Jerall impactara a los demas pero muy fuerte... **

**Gialeslie: Bueno no lo matare o mejor dicho no se los confirmo porque es una enfermedad grave y si te has dado cuenta les he dado demasiadas pistas con esto asi que espero que participes en este pequeño concurso que hago sobre ver quien le da a la enfermedad ademas si le dan habra recompensa y esa sera que pondre un capitulo de lo que quieren que hable, si es de la persona misteriosa lo pondre... **

**Juvia Dragneel: Jutsu? no seria mejor Nuvia que es lo mismo pero se le entiende mas porque Jutsu es como decir lo de Naruto... pero no te confirmare si es que lo pondre o no ademas tambien espero que te alla gustado y pues puse el capitulo que me llevo varios dias porque busque algunas cosas...**

**Bueno sin mas demora me despido y sin antes decirles que por ahi viene un libro Bajo la misma estrella y si lo han leido pues espero que sepan porque lo puse...**


	4. Cosas tristes

**Hola, holis, ohayo, hello, hi, konichihua... como han estado mis lectores hermosos bueno ya sabran que publico cada dos semanas porque los hago largos y esas cosas y ademas de que busco cosas que se adapten a el trama y esas cosas, bueno pasando a otra cosa les dejo este capitulo... y que creen los que pusieron su review y alguien medio que le atino asi que le doy un capitulo abajo explicare todo...**

**Aclaraciones:**

**() Interrupciones o aclaraciones mias**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**Cursiva: Pensamientos, cosas que escriben, entre otras cosas**

**"Ya no hay luz que ilumine esta flor que se extinguió...no podemos cambiar lo que ocurrió..."- Paper plane, rin kagamine**

* * *

Capitulo 3. Cosas tristes.

_-Natsu, vamos rápido a jugar-dijo una pequeña sonriendo_

_-Espérame no te vallas-dijo el pequeño peli rosa corriendo detrás de ella- No te vallas_

Despertó con una respiración irregular después de ese sueño, recordaba por tercera vez a esa pequeña que se había ido a estudiar fuera prometiendo volver pero nunca lo había hecho, vio su reloj eran las 2:00 de la madrugada no sabia que hacer, no podía dormir ahora que su respiración era irregular solo debía calmarse, recordó todo lo que le había dicho el doctor, ya que lo había visitado el mismo día que el joven peli azul que le había dejado su tarea y también las dos jóvenes junto a sus otros dos amigos, todos se miraron preocupados y salieron dejando en privacidad junto a el doctor que después de un largo chequeo había pedido un respirador para el joven y también que no lo alteraran.

_Recordó otra vez eso y lo mismo le pasa pero en sus sueños ya que revive de nuevo ese pasado que ya no quería recordar ya que solo le dolía mas el pecho al recordar aquella pequeña amiga de su infancia, ella había sido la primera en que se entero en todo pero cierto día le había dicho que se iba a estudiar a el extranjero pero le había prometido algo._

_-Prometo que volveré y no dejare que te hagan daño-dijo la pequeña con una calida sonrisa_

_-Pero y si no vuelves y te olvidas de mi yo no quiero eso, yo quiero que me recuerdes-dijo el pequeño entre lagrimas_

_- No lo haré, recuerda esto siempre... siempre estaré pensando en ti como una persona especial- dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba a el pequeño- solo recuerda que nunca de los nuncas te olvidare porque te quiero_

Volvió a abrir los ojos por cuarta vez, ya no quería recordar eso porque antes ella le escribía, le mandaba postales o algunas cosas pero poco después fue dejando de hacer eso poniéndolo triste y de nuevo recordó lo que le había pasado cuando el se entero lo que tenia, genial ahora recordaba eso miro de nuevo el reloj eran las 5:00 de la madrugada ahora no cerraría los ojos porque si lo hacia no quería volver a recordar eso. Mañana era Miércoles pensó el joven y recordó que ese día era un examen pero se lo aplicarían cuando el regresaría y el doctor sinceramente le había dado descanso durante dos semanas mas o menos y el lo iría a revisar para cuando pasaran las dos semanas y si no lo veía mejor daría otra semana mas pero el ya se andaba aburriendo de tanto encierro en su casa y también de la comida que le daban asquerosidades era lo que le daban, le repugnaba ese sabor y solo volvió a acostarse y esperar a que amaneciera otra vez.

Temprano en la mañana por otro lado de Tokio todos los jóvenes salían de sus casas y caminaban directo a las escuelas, los amigos del joven peli rosa no eran la excepción ya que salían directo a la escuela mas reconocida de todo Tokio por ser una de las mejores Fairy Tail, algunos caminaban tranquilamente pero al ver la hora comenzaron a correr rápidamente ya que no querían llegar tarde y mas con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil al frente, cuando llegaron a el salón de clases se preguntaron porque la presidenta no estaba** (la presidenta es Erza)** no solo eso sino que el vicepresidente eso era raro ya que solo se ausentaban cuando había junta urgente o alguna persona se inscribía, la primera no era cierta ya que nada urgente pasaba ahorita mismo solo la ausencia de su compañero y amigo, la segunda era la mas razonable ya que habían visto a una joven de cabellos azulados que caminaba a la oficina del director.

Vieron como entraron los dos jóvenes y se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares, iban a hablar los demás para saber porque se habían ausentado durante un rato pero fueron interrumpidos por el maestro que entraban y se ponía en frente de ellos, poco a poco dirigieron sus miradas y el maestro escribía el nombre en el pizarrón y poco a poco había dado una señal para que una joven entrara, todos se sorprendieron al ver como era una joven peli azul de ojos azulados y de hermosa figura, había llegado el momento de que se presentara y todos dirigieron su mirada a la joven la cual había dado una hermosa sonrisa y una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto soy Juvia Loxar, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes** *sonriendo***-dijo la joven peli azul sonriendo alegremente

-Muy bien señorita Loxar siéntense después del pupitre vacío, ***suspirando*** bueno pasare lista-dijo el maestro viendo a los jóvenes

- Hola mucho gusto soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia ***sonriendo*** porque te viniste a esta escuela-dijo la joven rubia viendo a la joven peli azul

-Porque busco a alguien importante para mi, pero veo que como en el salón ni en la escuela no esta** *suspirando*** creo que después de todo se fue a otro país y como no le había escrito-dijo la joven peli azul triste

-No te preocupes, ***sonriendo*** en la hora del almuerzo vendrás conmigo tengo a dos amigos que son del consejo estudiantil, ellos han de saber de la persona que buscas-dijo la joven rubia viendo alegremente a la joven

Las clases siguieron normalmente otra tras otra, mientras la joven peli azul se hacia amiga de la joven rubia, los demás jóvenes miraban a la joven con cierto interés pero sabían que ahora estaría en ese grupo de chicos de alto rango ya que axial se les conocía, solo se juntaban los que destacaban en algo y por supuesto estaban varias personas conocidas y eso hacia algo importante a ese grupo, en la hora del almuerzo la joven rubia había llevado a la joven peli azul a su grupo la cual solo veía por todos lados hasta que vio unos árboles que mantenía fresco ese lugar y poco a poco se fue acercando, se presentaron y almorzaron alegremente, poco después hablaron varias cosas.

-Entonces ahora que me acuerdo ***sonriendo*** Juvia tenia algo que preguntarte Erza, porque según lo que me contó viene en busca de una persona verdad Juvia-Chan, pero dice que ***suspirando*** parece que no esta ni en nuestro salón ni en la escuela-dijo la joven rubia sorprendiendo a la joven peli roja

-Eso es bello Juvia, a ver dime tal vez alguien lo conozca de todos los estudiantes y delegados que van a las reuniones ***sonriendo*** tal vez puede ser posible que si lo conozca-dijo la joven peli roja sorprendiendo a todos

-Bueno, a la persona que busco es a Natsu Dragneel alguien de ustedes lo conocen ***viendo a todos los jóvenes***-dijo la joven peli azul sorprendiendo a todos

- Espera un momento, entendí bien buscas a carbón con patas ***suspirando***, horno con patas, fueguito, pelo de chicle, enserio lamentablemente esta ausente los motivos nadie lo sabe** *viendo a la joven*** ni tan siquiera la presidenta-dijo el joven peli negro sin camisa

- Conocen a Natsu-Kun ***sonriendo* **entonces han de saber donde viven verdad-dijo la joven peli azul con un rayo de esperanza

- Pues eso tampoco nadie lo sabe ***moviendo la cabeza*** creemos que algo pasa porque no nos dicen su dirección ni nada pero sospechamos que dos de otros salones lo saben**, *viendo a la joven*** conoces a Lissana o Cana ellas dos son amigas de Natsu-dijo la joven peli azul amante de la lectura

-Si me acuerdo bien Lissana iba en nuestro grupo al igual que Cana pero no se llevaban del todo bien con Natsu ***negando con la cabeza*** yo era la que se llevaba con el en la primaria-dijo la joven peli azul sorprendiendo demasiado a todos

-Pero por lo que me han contado ellas están con el desde la primaria, no solo eso sino que son amigos desde primero de primaria que acaso no te lo había contado ni nada de eso-dijo la joven peli roja platicando y sospechando

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, me han pedido** *levantándose* **hablar con unos maestros y también con alguien, bueno nos vemos en las clases-dijo el joven peli azul caminando para los salones

-Oigan no creen que Jellal anda actuando raro ***mirando a los jóvenes*** desde que lo seguimos a esa casa que nunca supimos de quien era, tal vez sea un mafioso o algo por el estilo-dijo el joven peli negro** (Gajeel)**

- Si dicen que sospechan de Jellal y que fue a una casa misteriosa, también de que Natsu no viene desde el Lunes cuando iniciaron las clases y también que disque según se lleva con Lissana y Cana no creen que esto es demasiado sospechoso-dijo la joven peli azul analizando todo

- Juvia eres increíble al momento de analizar todo esto pero también algo no encajaria en todo esto de lo que dices y es ***suspirando*** porque esta ausente Natsu y eso nadie lo sabe- dijo la joven rubia mientras hacia mas grandes las sospechas

Mientras tanto en otro lado del instituto el joven peli azul hablaba tranquilamente con las dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban a hablar con los maestros de las materias para que entregara las tareas de su amigo ya que el las había terminado en un solo rato y también las del Martes y no se quería esperar en entregarlas por eso pidió que se las dieran a el maestro respectivo de las materias, pero también desde que lo vio conectado a esa maquina que lo hacia respirar tranquilamente se sentía inquieto no sabia porque pero así lo sentía y ahora aun mas que esa joven había llegado, avanzaron y después de entregarle las libretas a cada uno de los maestro se detuvieron en una de las escaleras a platicar.

-Cana dime algo es cierto que Juvia Loxar era amiga de Natsu ***suspirando*** porque ella lo busca y al parecer busca en donde vive ya que no lo ha visto - dijo el joven peli azul sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes

-Enserio esa esta aquí ***enojada*** déjame ir a decirle unas cosas, por su culpa Natsu no confiaba en nosotras durante varios años no solo eso sino que también por su culpa el estuvo deprimido esa vez-dijo la joven peli castaña enojada

- Jellal creo que debes tener mas cuidado al momento de ir a la casa de Natsu ***suspirando*** ya que esa y tus amigos pueden perjudicar en la salud de Natsu la cual anda ahorita un tanto mal- dijo la joven peli blanca con una mirada triste- es cierto que lo conoció** *suspirando*** pero ella lo dejo en el peor momento por eso no queremos confiar en ella ***viendo a la joven peli castaña*** ella no sabia la amistad que teníamos con Natsu y también Natsu ahorita anda siendo invadido por esos sueños

-Me imagino porque lo protegen demasiado ***sonriendo*** No se preocupen yo tendré cuidado ahora, además no me agrada nada de que me sigan, odio eso bueno nos vemos pronto sonara el timbre y tengo que ir a clases-dijo el joven mientras subía de nuevo las escaleras

De nuevo habían empezado las clases que iban poco a poco lentas y escuchando todo lo que decían los maestros, pero ciertamente ese día no les gustaba demasiado ya que ese día les tocaba Educación Física, pero era peor para todos ellos ya que les tocaba con el mismo profesor de siempre que decía una y otra vez muchas veces algo eso no les gustaba, era el profesor Elfman Strauss, el les ponía trabajos difíciles y también a correr y dar demasiadas vueltas o sino también a saltar o algunas cosas referentes a hacer demasiado ejercicio, salieron desanimados a las clases y otros medio mal y otros medio bien así que caminaron a la cancha y cuando les puso los ejercicios se pusieron hacerlos pero con pésimo humor, poco a poco terminaron y se fueron otra vez a las otras clases, las dos jóvenes se andaban mandando papelitos en secreto y también otros mas de sus amigos para saber que harían mas tarde, primero se pasaban una hoja donde escribían lo que se preguntaban y lo pasaban entre ellos.

_"Entonces que haremos mas tarde chicos ya que si vemos no sabemos nada de donde vive Natsu y además Jellal a estado sospechoso" _escribió con tinta naranja la joven rubia **(Lucy)**

_" Seguiremos otra vez a Jellal sospecho que el sabe en donde vive Natsu, ya que posiblemente como es uno de sus amigos de confianza le habrá dicho donde vive"_ escribió en tinta roja la joven peli roja **(Erza)**

_" Pero tuvimos que esperar como 6 horas cuando lo seguimos y cuando salio de esa casa era demasiado noche, no creen que es mejor ir a comer un helado o algo así por el estilo"_ escribió con tinta azul el joven peli negro** (Gray)**

_" Geheeee, ustedes son unos tontos es obvio que va a la casa de Natsu o no lo creen posible, además si no se acuerdan bien ese día que lo seguimos y ayer salio un señor y si recuerdan bien su cabello era rojo"_ escribió con tinta negra el otro joven peli negro** (Gajeel)**

_" Y eso que tiene que ver Gajeel, no creo que ese señor sea su padre o su tío o algo por el estilo, mejor pregúntenle a Juvia ella ha de saber, entonces Juvia como son los padres de Natsu"_ escribió con tinta rosa la joven peli azul** (Levi)**

_" Pues si mal no recuerdo su padre de Natsu es empresario y nunca lo vi pero su madre siempre la veía cuando iba Natsu a el parque, era muy joven de cabellos azulados y unos ojos verde oliva en ese entonces Natsu tenia dos hermanitos gemelos"_ Escribió rápidamente la joven peli azul con tinta verde **(Juvia)**

_" Ya me acorde también salio una señora con una niña pequeña y esa señora tenia los cabellos azules se veía tan hermosa y esa pequeña era como la versión femenina y miniatura de Natsu"_ Escribió la joven rubia y poco después paso la hoja

_" Entonces nuestras sospechas son ciertas ahora yo le preguntare a Jellal esperen un rato"_ escribio la joven peli roja rápidamente

La joven peli roja paso la hoja y vio como los demás jóvenes la pasaban y asentían rápidamente así que de sus cuadernos saco inmediatamente una hoja pero antes vio que el profesor siguiera con su explicación larga de la edad media y esas cosas que no le interesaban ya que tarde o temprano ella terminaría estudiando todo así que cuando confirmo eso escribió rápidamente algo y se lo paso a el joven peli azul que estaba curiosamente a su lado, observo como el joven peli azul tomaba sus apuntes y podo después observo la hoja y como la leía, así que espero a que le contestara pero esto se andaba volviendo tedioso ya que no contestaba para nada una respuesta. Poco después le contesto.

_" Que pregunta tan mas tonta me haz hecho Erza, la gran Titania creyendo que yo el vicepresidente de hierro sepa donde vive Natsu, por favor dedícate a otra cosa menos en sospechar"_

La joven peli roja lo había leído no sabia que decir Esta vez estaba realmente enojada porque ese tonto insensible le andaba respondiendo de una forma injusta ya que no sabia que hacer, escribió otra vez la respuesta preguntándole porque se había metido a una casa misteriosa y también porque se tardo tanto, haciendo que el joven viera directo a la joven y con los ojos le dijera que era una acosadora, espero otro rato que el mensaje llegara y así fue y lo recibió pero esta vez con letras grandes y obvias, todo en mayúscula.

_"ACASO NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER CARAJO, ES MI VIDA NO LA DE USTEDES DEJEN DE HACERSE DE DETECTIVES Y QUE SI ES LA CASA DE NATSU, MALDITA SUERTE MÉTANSE EN SUS ASUNTOS PORQUE ESTOS SON LOS MÍOS"_

El joven por su lado estaba enojado, no tenían derecho a que le preguntaran ese tipo de cosas ya que siempre lo molestaban con cualquier cosa respecto a otras trivialidades pero nunca se metian con su vida privada aunque esa no era tanto su vida privada ya que era la de su amigos y ahi convivía con personas mas normales que ellos, no solo eso sino en esos dos días se había encariñado con los tres hermanos del joven y también con esas dos locas amigas del joven peli rosa, de un momento a otro recordó como se entero de todo eso, de lo que le pasaba a su amigo y ahora entendía porque la hermana de la joven peli blanca del aula 1-C, ponía todo el interés a su carrera, ella estudiaba medicina pero también había conocido algo que lo impacto y fue que ella ya no quería ver morir a mas personas cercanas a ella por eso quería ayudar a el joven peli rosa con su enfermedad y también estaba por salir y poner sus practicas al frente.

Miro a el profesor otra vez, no quería escuchar o ver a los jóvenes que se mandaban papelitos por todos lados, también esta vez ayudaría aun mas a su amigo ya que cada vez que lo veía ahi en su cama con ese resfriado que le dio un gran golpe y no lo dejaba respirar bien, lo tenia conectado a un aparato para que lo dejara respirar a esos tubos **(no se como se llaman así que no me culpen)** que le proporcionaban aire, le venia un nudo en la garganta pero las dos jóvenes le habían explicado que el no quería que sintieran eso, sabia que por algo le había pasado eso y el no se daría por vencida así que el tampoco lo haría el siempre estaría apoyándolo. Cuando se dio cuenta el timbre había sonado el fin de un día de clases se había dado y el rápidamente guardo sus cosas en su mochila para ir directamente a la casa del joven pero esta vez había quedado con las dos jóvenes ir a un lugar antes pero antes tenían que despistar a los que lo seguían, como pudo salio rápidamente hecho un caos y se fue directo a la entrada de la escuela.

- Veo que vienes hecho un caos ***suspirando*** ellos no te dejan verdad así que tenemos un plan primero iremos a el parque caminaremos en círculos, de ahi iremos a un centro comercial ***viendo a el joven*** donde nos meteremos entre toda esa multitud y de ahi las despistamos y nos vamos a la casa de Natsu-dijo la joven peli castaña con su genial plan

-Pero sabes que eso es difícil ellos son muchos, ***viendo a la entrada*** mejor corran que aquí vienen y a toda velocidad, no pararemos hasta que los perdamos de vista me entendieron ambos ya que Mira-nee nos esperara afuera del centro comercial-dijo la joven peli blanca corriendo a toda velocidad

-OK pero no creen que es mejor despistarlos entrando a el centro comercial ***corriendo*** ahorita mismo, después de todo ahí nos podemos separar y en la salida de ahí esperamos a los demás** *entrando a el parque*** y si no se puede nos disfrazamos-dijo el joven peli azul corriendo mientras veía atrás si es que acaso lo iban siguiendo

Corrieron rápidamente y después de un rato de ver que no los seguían caminaron directo a el centro donde compraron de contrabando varias cosas y golosinas para el joven peli rosa, no habian contado que después de un rato de pasear he ir por todos lados el grupo de jóvenes que iban ahora acompañados de la joven peli azul los encontró y corrieron otra vez, habían seguido el consejo del joven peli azul y se disfrazaron y como pudieron salieron del lugar tranquilamente donde la joven peli blanca los estaba esperando en el auto que tenían, cuando entraron vieron para la entrada y dieron un gran suspiro, por causa del destino la joven peli blanca sabia porque pasaba eso.

Por otro lado, el joven peli rosa se andaba aburriendo otra vez mas ya que no tenia nada que hacer, vio directamente a el techo donde estaba todo blanco y también estaba la nada, vio por todos lados, intento levantarse lentamente ya que no lo dejaban moverse demasiado, cuando por fin se levanto sintió como las energías se volvían en contra de el pero no se dejaría caer ya que quería tan siquiera ver algo, poco a poco intento poner mas almohadas detrás de el y cuando termino busco si cerca de el estaba su control y para su suerte si estaba, cuando pudo prendió la televisión y se puso a ver uno de los tantos canales que andaban, sintió como alguien llegaba e invadía su momento bueno para el, sonrío al ver a los tres jóvenes vestidos de la forma mas graciosa para el, ya que iban como si estuvieran listos para una convención de Animes, así que vio como ellos iban entrando con cara de espanto pero poco después se alegraron pero llego un momento de silencio que hizo que el joven pensara porque se había tanto silencio.

- Díganme acaso les comió la lengua el ratón ***mientras comía un chocolate*** además han estando actuando raro desde que llegaron aquí y aparte de donde sacaron esos Cosplay-dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo

-Natsu quiero que respires profundo** *suspirando*** y por favor Jellal esta cerca de el sabemos los tres que será algo impresionante para ti así que por favor tranquilo-dijo la joven peli blanca nerviosa

-Pero no entiendo que pasa** *viendo a la joven*** dime Liss-Chan es algo malo, es sobre alguien... es sobre Juvia dime si es sobre ella porque si es sobre ella no se que hacer-dijo el joven peli rosa alterado

-Por favor Natsu tranquilízate no queremos que nada malo te pase ***tranquilizando a el joven*** además es algo de suma importancia por eso queremos saber que pensaras ahora que te diremos lo que pasara desde ahora** *suspirando*** por favor hasta que te tranquilices te diremos-dijo la joven castaña preocupada

-Natsu, por favor hazle caso a Cana todos nosotros queremos que estés tranquilo ***sosteniendo a el joven*** no te preocupes solo respira y piensa algo tranquilo, recuerda que no debes estar así-dijo el joven peli azul mientras lo tranquilizaba

-Ya estoy mejor** *tranquilo*** por favor díganme que es lo que me ocultan-dijo el joven peli rosa suplicando

-Bueno Natsu, ***suspirando*** Juvia regreso y esta en la escuela, en el mismo grupo que tu-dijo la joven peli blanca viendo a el joven

-Ella volvió... ***sorprendidos*** no lo puedo creer... después de tanto...** *llorando*** pero por lo menos... no sabe en donde vivo... no sabe nada... o es que... se han acercado a ellos... dime Jellal-dijo el joven peli rosa mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas

-La verdad es que Lucy hablo con ella** *preocupado*** y se hizo amiga de todos ellos pero por lo menos ya les dije a ellos que me dejen de venir a espiar y esas cosas ya que creo que sospechan ***suspirando*** pero no te preocupes tu mama no los dejara entrar-dijo el joven peli azul

-Natsu lo siento, yo soy la culpable de todo esto ***abrazándolo*** perdóname Natsu, de verdad perdóname ya que nosotras comenzamos a hablar con Jellal en la escuela y mas seguro sospechan desde entonces ***sonriendo*** mejor olvidemos todo esto tienes que sonreír, como siempre me dices sonríe siempre-dijo la joven peli blanca

Poco después los jóvenes empezaron a hacer varias cosas mientras se divertían con las ocurrencias del joven peli rosa el cual se sentía mas tranquilo y feliz al estar acompañado ya que para el siempre se aburre encerrado.

Natsu pov

Ellos me dijeron la verdad, porque los presione pero ciertamente me impresiono que allá vuelto no se porque ahora ni quiero saber el motivo ya que ella nunca me entendió aunque lo dijera y me allá dicho te quiero no es de que tanto sorprenderse sino que me allá dejado de escribirme y enviarme cartas de un día para otro, me relaje al ver como jugábamos a algunas cosas comunes pero divertidas, Jellal había llevado un juego de mesa que podíamos jugar bien y sabíamos como, mientras Cana había llevado cartas para jugar póker y apostar cosas pero siempre le gane y había perdido una vez con Jellal que se lamentaba ya que según el se andaba quedando sin ahorros al igual que Lissana, por otra parte Lissana llevo un videojuego que se conectaba a la televisión rápidamente, comenzaba rápido y también sus controles eran a distancia así que no me preocupe, durante ese rato ya no me sentí aburrido pero poco después mi madre llego diciendo que se tenían que ir ya que era demasiado tarde y no quería que sus familias se preocuparan, bueno Lissana vivía un poco lejos eso si lo tenia en mente, Cana cerca de mi casa axial que no era de tanta preocupación y Jellal igual.

Cuando se fueron mi madre entro y me entrego una carta o un tipo de carta que era una hoja de un cuaderno con varios escritos de diferentes tintas y también un dibujo medio raro me dio una gran sorpresa saber de quien me imaginaba de quien era ya que esos garabatos eran obvios de Erza y las chicas, ya que Gajeel nunca se atrevería a dibujar algo de horrible como esto y enseñarlo, así que me digne a ver lo que habían escrito pero antes de eso vi la hora, eran las 8 de la noche, esperaba a que me llamara Lissana para saber que había llegado y axial fue me marco diciéndome que había llegado y escuchando lo que gritaban Elfman "_Avisar que ya llegaron es de hombres"_ fuerte y claro se escucho y poco después colgó, al rato llego una de las ayudantes de la casa con mi cena y poco después llego mi madre para darme la comida ya que como dije no me dejan mover demasiado porque creen que algo mas me pasara.

Después de cenar me dispuse a ver la televisión pero me acorde que tenia que ver esa carta y haber que decía.

_" Maldito carbón si esta es tu casa pues que hiciste para tener una tan grande, bueno no importa si es que estas enfermo espero que te recuperes carbón sin cerebro y aparte si es que podemos entrar iremos a visitarte_" Y el primero era Gray alias princesa de hielo

_" Natsu espero que te recuperes y mejores si es que estas enfermo y si no es así, por ausentarte tendrás un castigo ya que como presidenta del consejo debo asegurarme de eso y también espero que no sea lo segundo ni lo primero ni tampoco asuntos familiares pero me imagino que tienes asuntos o tus cosas para ausentarte"_ La segunda era obvio quien era la loca de Erza con un montón de suposiciones

_" Bueno espero que este bien y que nada malo te allá pasado, sabes que la escuela es aburrida sin ti, Natsu recupérate si es que estas enfermo o tienes algo roto, y ya sabes que esperamos que estés bien"_ La tercera era Lucy con un profundo escrito que ni le entendí

_" Natsu-Kun se que no querrás saber nada de mi pero espero que no sea nada malo lo que tienes ya que, me preocuparía demasiado por ti y no quiero que te enfermes como la ultima vez así que espero que estés bien_" La cuarta era Juvia la cual parecía arrepentida

_"Natsu espero que estés bien y que para que no te aburras leas un libro ya sabes uno de los tantos que te recomendé, alíviate_" La quinta era la sentimental de Levi

_"Geheeee Salamander, que te puedo decir que no te allá dicho princesa de hielo, pues que te recuperes pronto y que no sea nada de lo que escribieron aquí las sentimentales de las chicas ya que ya sabes lo que pasa con ellas, les falta un tornillo mas a Erza aunque me sorprende de que Jellal sepa donde vives pero bueno que se puede hacer, recupérate maldito cerebro ahumado_" Ni me cabe decir quien era ya que se veía desde el principio Gajeel

Después de leer esa tipo carta me quede pensando y no sabia que pensar en esos instantes ya que si era cierto que se juntaba con ellos no solo eso sino que también parece que ya sabían que vivía aquí pero tenia razón Jellal no creo que los dejen pasar y si es así tengo que ocultar esto o mejor no para que así no me vengan a molestar por todos estos días que tengo que descansar y también no sabia que pensar ya que si venían que diría, "Hola que hacen por aquí" no creo que seria la forma correcta de recibirlo y además estaría el problema que no solo vendrían ellos sino que también estaba Jellal, Lissana y Cana los cuales se quedarían como pensativos y a la vez culpables ya que creerían que yo pensaría que ellos eran los culpables pero bueno a esperar haber que pasa ahora

Normal pov

El joven peli rosa después de un rato de pensar se había quedado dormido y poco después en otro lado del a ciudad unos jóvenes pensaban la forma de entrar a la casa del joven para averiguar que pasaba ahí, primero pensaron en saltar el muro que había pero parecerían delincuentes, después cavar un hoyo para pasar pero al final se dieron la idea de ir a tocar el timbre y esperar que los dejaran entrar aunque eso mas seguro seria imposible porque si lo veían bien la señora que era la madre del joven se veía que era muy cuidadosa con todo así que pensarían como ir para que los dejaran entrar.

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno ya sabran que hace dos semanas o mas de dos hice un concurso sobre quien le atinaba a la enfermedad pero bueno nadie atino aunque una persona dio con la parte del cuerpo al que afecta bueno demos un gran aplauso a Gialeslie que puso en su review que la enfermedad es del Corazon, bueno chicos ahora aclararon algunas cosas y sigue el concurso ya que no le han dado a la enfermedad... bueno Gialeslie espero que en este review pongas lo que quieres que aparesca en el siguiente capitulo execto la enfermedad que eso sera un secreto hasta que den con ella... bueno que mas pues chicos ponganle mas animos en buscar la enfermedad ya que gana premio y tambien si su pregunta o su peticion es algo por el estilo el pasado de nuestro querido Salamander o como conocio a Juvia o Lucy, o un capitulo con una pareja se los cumplire... ademas no se pero siento que ustedes si buscan bien si daran con ella muy bien Gialeslie dijiste que es enfermedad del corazon, diste con eso y espero que proclames el capitulo siguiente y los demas espero que sigan concursando ya que se sabe que afecta...**

**Ahora respondere esos sensualones reviews y tambien les dire y aclarare algunas cosas aunque creo que ya esta aclarado... o tal vez no del todo... **

**mauriciosanchez165: Bueno ahora sabes a que afecta esa enfermedad que es el corazon y tambien espero que te alla gustado este capitulo y sigas participando en el concurso, ya que si ganas puedes pedir el siguiente capitulo y poner que quieres que salga... **

**AnikaSukino 5d: Pues la persona que salio al fina era Juvia, y si es triste ver a Natsu sufrir pero asi no ahi trama y ademas Jellal ya sabe ahora faltan los demas y tambien Juvia ya que ella solo sabe parte de eso, sabe que Natsu es debil de cuerpo pero de ahi su enfermedad no sabe, tambien estamos con el concurso y la enfermedad es del corazon asi que a investigar jovencita ya que espero que tu tambien le atines... ademas tambien no se que pero siento que si siguen asi alguien si le atinara... **

**treeofsakuras: Pues es parecida a la de Gus (chin dije de mas) pero es del corazon, aunque no es esa enfermedad que tiene gus, con su hermanita pues se lleva muy bien pero ahi un misterio mas, aunque no se si den con el pero despues les dire... ademas espero que sigas con la participacion... y espero que ahora te des cuenta...**

**Gialeslie: Wow me impresionaste cuando escribiste ese review ya que creia que nadie daria con algo pero tu, buena analizando ademas espero que me pidas lo que quieres para el siguiente capitulo, tambien si es cierto es dificil ver a una persona enferma o con algo asi, a mi me toco ver a varias pero nunca ver a una persona en una cama prostado o como el del libro de Bajo la misma estrella aunque si me paso algo y fue cuando fue el dia del niño y como mi escuela no se que se le ocurrio pero nos llevaron a un hospital donde atienden a puros niños y llevamos globos de eso que vuelan y pues a mi me toco ir con los que tienen cancer me dio ganas de llorar al verlos ahi con esos aparatos en su manitas conectados pero me dio una gran alegria saber que se sintieron felices ese dia y yo fui parte de eso... mejor ya no hablo de eso me dio ganas de llorar bueno si tienes razon es dificil, y como dije antes pide lo que quieres menos rebelar que enfermedad tiene... bueno adios...**

**Bueno chicos el concurso sigue en pie espero que dejen sus reviews donde pongan lo que suponen y tambien un aplauso a Gialeslie que ayudo demasiado y tambien les dio una pista ahora investiguen o pongan lo que consideran... **

**Adios chicos... **

**De pie, reverencia **

**Aye sir!**


	5. Inicio de un todo

**Holissssss chicos y chicas seguidores de este hermoso y significativo fanfic ya se que me atrace un dia con esto pero digamos que estaba ocupada haciendo otros ya que me atrace... jejejeje bueno dejo las aclaraciones y una pequeña advertencia...**

**Aclaraciones: **

**() Interrupciones y aclaraciones mias**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**Cursiva: pensamientos, escritos y otras cosas**

**Advertencia: Contiene algunas palabras groceras asi por decirlos si nos les gusta no las lean... **

**"Cuando uno no sabe aún lo que es la vida,¿cómo podría conocer lo que es la muerte?" Confucio**

**"La vida es loca, mi vida es tonta, pero nunca dejare de ser yo por cambiar en esta sociedad corrupta y sucia de ratas" Yop lo escribi**

* * *

Capitulo 4. Inicio de un todo

El joven peli rosa se despertó tranquilamente, otro día mas encerrado en su cuarto pero por el lado bueno ya le habían quitado el respirador y también medio que se podía mover, para el era algo seguro que este Viernes seria divertido ya que Jellal se quedaría en su casa al igual que Lissana y Cana, ya habían planeado que ver en la noche pero que aburrido seria su mañana así que después se sentó difícilmente pero espero a que una de las ayudantes de su casa fuera a dejarle su tedioso almuerzo, desde hace días le daban avena y después una sopa que sabia espantosa pero tenia que aguantar todo eso porque ya quería salir de su casa y ver el cielo azul, lo blanco de las nubes o acostarse en el pasto ya que se la pasaba acostado, vio como llegaban con el mismo plato pero le extraño ver que ahí no había nada de lo que pensaba, todo era normal a lo que comía antes solo cambiaba el jugo de Naranja lo cual no le gustaba porque tenia vitaminas.

Vio por todos lados después de comer, busco el control de la televisión y lo encontró junto a su mesa de noche, se acerco y prendió el televisor, cambio de canal a otro y a otro, parecía aburrido algunos aunque tenia cable su televisión se aburría al ver lo que pasaban en algunos canales, se acordó que pasaba anime por aquel canal así que lo cambio rápidamente y ahí estaba los animes que tanto le gustaba, solo se quedo observando detenidamente claro que su tiempo pasaría rápidamente como el pensaba.

Una hora, dos horas, cuatro horas, se andaba aburriendo demasiado ya se había artado de ver un anime romántico de esos Shojo que trata de que se enamoran y esas cosas, lo odio y lo apago así que pensó ahora que haría después de cuatro horas, aun faltaba para que llegaran sus amigos y su hermanita se fue con su madre a comprar cosas para la casa y también para cuando ella entre a el preescolar, saber eso a el joven le daba ganas de llorar ya que su hermanita andaba creciendo rápidamente, de un momento a otro se acordó que debía intentar moverse aunque se lo tuvieran prohibido pero necesitaba moverse, poco a poco fue caminando por todo su cuarto y de ahí intento salir de su cuarto, poco a poco fue caminando le dolía todas sus piernas pero necesitaba moverlas, bajo las escaleras poco a poco como si se tratara de un juego de caminar lentamente y cuando vio había llegado a la sala con esfuerzo pero había llegado, aun tenia su pijama pero no le importaba se sentó a ver la televisión ahí ya no quería caminar mas.

-Joven su madre lo regañara si lo ve fuera de la cama ***observando a el joven* ** mejor le ayudo a subir antes de que llegue-dijo una de las tantas sirvientas que andaban en esos lugares

- No, por favor es que ya me aburrí de estar en mi cuarto tanto tiempo ***suspirando*** si me regaña no me importa de todas formas mis pies necesitan acostumbrarse después de estar acostado tanto tiempo ***viendo a la sirvienta*** por favor déjame hache yo hablare con mi madre-dijo el joven suplicando mientras intentaba convencerla

- Esta bien joven pero nos habla si necesita algo-dijo la sirvienta saliendo de la sala

Natsu pov

Bueno había convencido a la sirvienta que me dejara ahí ya que me aburro estar en mi cuarto acostado y esas cosas pero siento que me hizo mal moverme demasiado ahora me duele las piernas, cambie otra y otra vez los canales, siempre eran aburridos cuando no habian nada gracioso pero bueno seguía viendo hasta que se me ocurrió dejarlo ver en ese anime Shojo que por cierto no soy de sus fans pero bueno tendría que ver ese anime por lo mientras que empezaba otro, ya me había aburrido de ver como la joven no se le declaraba pero es igual que yo, nadie sabe como soy que es lo que tengo, que llegare a ser si termino con estas barreras pero siempre me meto en otras situaciones mi cuerpo débil es el que me acaba siempre, no solo eso sino esta enfermedad que me atormenta, una enfermedad del corazón, una enfermedad que me puede quitar la vida en cualquier momento.

Voltee para todos lados y vi como un pequeño mechón rosado se escondía detrás del sofá, sabia perfectamente quien era pero no podía correr y decirle te encontré aun seguí con este dolor de pies y también con el doloroso dolor de saber que mi mundo se cerraba en cuatro paredes, en una casa enorme donde no salía mas que para ir a la escuela y para ir a el doctor ya de ahí solo salía con permiso de mi doctor y mis padres que casi siempre se negaban a cualquier petición cuando vi mi madre andaba parada con una cara enojada viéndome directamente y ahí empieza otra vez una discusión que nunca acabaría.

-Natsu Dragneel que haces aquí abajo ***moviendo su pie*** te dijimos específicamente que no te movieras de tu cama, de tu cuarto y que no te pararas, que no sabes que me preocupo por tu seguridad, por tu salud, sabes que me duele verte con esa cara pero ***llorando*** no quiero que le pase nada a uno de mis hijos así que por favor vamos a tu cuarto-dijo mi madre llorando otra vez

-Pero yo no quiero estar encerrado ahí, sabes lo que siento estando encerrado** *viendo a su madre*** ya no quiero estar encerrado, me siento como en mi propia cárcel además no me puedo mover me duelen demasiado las piernas, además sabes perfectamente madre que no quiero estar encerrado quiero ser tratado como cualquier chico normal** *con los ojos cristalinos*** que es sentirse diferente-dije de forma casi indiferente ya que me sentía muy triste demasiado como para soportar una discusión con mi madre

- Yo no se como te sientes pero tu tampoco sientes ***sentándose junto a el joven*** como nos sentimos todos, yo me siento mal al ver que mi pequeño después de tantos años ande así, no solo eso ***abrazándolo*** me acuerdo cuando estabas bebe y cuando naciste, cuando te tuve en mis brazos tan chiquito y tierno pero ahora te veo asi de indefenso y frágil y tengo miedo de perder a uno de mis niños-dijo mi madre llorando mientras me abrazaba- Sabes lo ***suspirando*** lo que sienten tus hermanos, los gemelos le duele ver a su hermano mayor encerrado en su cuarto pero saben** *abrazándolo*** que necesitas estar ahí, ellos también están tristes** *llorando mas*** tu hermanita no sabe pero cada vez que te ve así rompe en lagrimas, tu padre aunque este ocupado quiere tu bienestar y a buscado a doctores para que te curen ***acariciando su cabello*** entiendo que quieras salir y todo eso pero también entiende que todos a tu alrededor se preocupan, al igual que tus amigos

- No lo veía de esa forma ***rompiendo en llanto*** Lo siento por no entenderlos...por no entender como se sentían ante mi enfermedad, pero es que me siento tan mal al no verme como todos mis compañeros** *abrazando a su madre*** me siento mal al verlos-dije de forma devastada ya que este sentimiento me acababa de derrumbar

-Lo se mi pequeño, nadie tiene la culpa de esto ***acariciándole el cabello*** es algo que nos pusieron a prueba-dijo mi madre tratando de calmarme-Bueno como quieres salir porque no me acompañas a el doctor te llevare para ver esos dolores de tus piernas y también ***sonriendo*** te llevara comprar las cosas para tu pijamada si es que lo quieres decir así

Después de hablar emotivamente con mi madre caminamos despacio y mi hermana que estaba saltando porque saldríamos, aun estaba en pijama pero era una salida a el doctor y al comprar nada mas, me subieron a el coche lentamente y poco después se subió mi madre y mi hermanita que irían conmigo en la parte de atrás ya que el chofer de hoy si estaba. Poco después vi de nuevo la ciudad y cerca estaba el hospital así que no me preocupe demasiado porque mas seguro seguirían en la escuela todos y además nadie me conocía para hablar de mi. Habíamos llegado y poco después me ayudaron a bajar y de ahí entramos a el hospital.

Normal pov

Lo que no sabia el joven peli rosa es que cierto joven rubio que pasaba por ahí junto a sus dos amigos la joven peli blanca y el joven peli negro que cuando vieron a su joven amigo que andaba sorprendido miraron para esa dirección y solo vieron a un joven peli rosa que caminaba lento seguido por una niña y atrás iba su madre, el joven rubio rápidamente los agarro de las manos y los escondió al igual que el, ellos se le quedaron viendo raro mientras hablaba rápidamente por teléfono y cuando termino ellos le preguntaron.

- Pues digamos que ese chico lo conozco, no solo yo sino también mi hermana** *suspirando*** desde hace una semana no ha ido a clases y todos estamos preocupado por el y ahora que lo veo no se que decir ni que pensar** *viendo a los jóvenes*** el es un gran amigo y gran compañero y ver que entra a ese lugar me hace pensar que algo le ocurrió-dijo el joven rubio preocupado y triste

-Entonces es el del quien tanto hablas ***sonriendo*** y por eso estaremos aquí, aunque me pregunto porque no les ha dicho nada-dijo el joven peli negro sospechando demasiado

-Yo digo que a lo mejor el no ha hablado con nadie porque tiene miedo** *viendo a los jóvenes*** no solo eso sino que, no sabe como decirles por eso tal vez lo oculta o son todas suposiciones mías-dijo la joven peli blanca

Después de ese momento los jóvenes esperaron, mientras por otro lado dentro del hospital el joven peli rosa esperaba junto a su madre a el doctor mientras veía como su hermanita veía las revistas, poco después el joven entro y el doctor lo esperaba la misma rutina de siempre se había tardado un rato y poco después vieron ese problema de sus piernas que le dolían después de caminar y al fin de cuentas para que se desplazara y no se agotara le dieron una silla de ruedas. Los jóvenes cuando vieron a el joven salir con ese instrumento medico por otro lado el joven rubio quedo impresionado al ver a el joven en ese lugar, tenia que saber que le había pasado, porque era eso lo que veía acaso tuvo un accidente se preguntaba, entonces pensó en la mejor opción que era su pequeña hermana que sabría que hacer.

Poco después por otro lado el joven terminaba de llegar a su casa tranquilo se quedo en la sala viendo la televisión después dirigió su mirada a la silla de ruedas, se acordó de ese momento cuando era mas pequeño como era delicado de cuerpo se había roto un pie y estuvo ahí durante un buen rato pero ahora era por comprensión y el saber de que no podía esforzarse demasiado ya que se enfermaría o algo le pasaría a sus piernas, así que se sentó y vio la hora ya faltaba menos eso lo ponía un poco feliz cuando por fin vio otro anime de sus favoritos se acomodo y vio lo que pasaba ahora.

Poco después espero a que diera la hora y cuando escucho que tocaban volteo y vio como sus compañeros corrían rápidamente a el y cuando lo vieron junto a ese sofá y a lado esa cosa se sorprendieron excepto la joven peli castaña que mas seguro ya lo sabia, poco después vieron como la madre del joven peli rosa bajaba con unas maletas y los jóvenes poco después entendieron que estarían solos en esa enorme casa y aparte de todo eso que harían después. Al rato de despedirse de la señora los jóvenes vieron a el joven que estaba en su silla de ruedas, no sabían que pensar ni que decir pero serian de apoyo para el en esos momentos.

Por otro lado de la ciudad una eufórica y loca joven rubia iba en dirección a su casa, detrás iban siguiéndola los demás, se miraba furiosa y por supuesto que lo estaba ya que con la llamada de su hermano le dio una gran sorpresa, intento llamar a su hermano mayor ya que el estaba comprometido con la joven que conocía a su amigo también pero le contesto que no lo haría, entonces pensó a quien prefería mas si a su hermanita adorada o a su prometida pero no le había contestado y le había colgado, eso la enojo demasiado ya que le habían dicho con eso que el prefería a su prometida pero nadie la rechazaba nadie incluso si era su hermano mayor favorito, así que se las pagaría en esos instantes.

-Valla tu hermana esta enojada a mas no poder** *viendo a la joven que tiraba todo a su paso*** me da miedo lo sabias, demasiado-dijo el joven peli negro retrocediendo un poco

-Y no la has visto golpear a alguien ***sonriendo*** es peor que Erza verdad, Erza, donde esta-dijo la joven peli azul viendo para todos lados

-Si hubo una vez que me golpeo por decirle ***suspirando*** pervertida y acabe siento masacrado y poco después tirado a el bote de basura cercano-dijo el joven peli negro quitándose la camisa

-Pero bueno eso pasa cuando le hacen algo que a ella no le gusta ***con dos mochilas*** y considera importante saber, una vez se enojo conmigo y me aplico la ley de hielo durante un mes-dijo el joven rubio triste y sorprendido

- Lucy un momento ***deteniendo a la joven*** acuérdate que prometimos que hoy iríamos a la casa de Natsu sin importar nada así que tranquilízate y vámonos ahora ***jalándola de el cuello de su camisa*** vamos me entendiste-dijo la joven peli roja con un aura sorprendentemente aterradora

Después de eso la joven rubia comprendió que la joven peli roja se puede enojar mas que ella siguieron otro camino a dirección a la casa del joven peli rosa el cual en estos momentos andaba disfrutando de jugar algo por fin, era un videojuego cualquiera pero podía hacer algo ya que se había aburrido dentro de su cuarto, poco a poco iban hablando cualquier cosa y sobre todo esas cosas sobre las que hablaban siempre un gran ejemplo era como pasar el nivel o cualquier cosa del videojuego mientras jugaban seguían hablando cualquier cosa, después de proponer subir a el cuarto del joven todos siguieron el camino mientras el joven peli azul subía ese aparato medico, las jóvenes ayudaban a el joven a subir que poco a poco subía escalón por escalón, cuando llegaron a su cuarto conectaron rápidamente la consola que llevo la joven peli castaña.

Mientras lo conectaba el joven peli rosa veía a la nada ya que su mente divagaba por todos esos pensamientos confusos, desde el porque de esos días tan tristes, hasta el porque de todo esto bueno y hermoso de la vida, sabia exactamente que esa puta vida es injusta y a la vez no quería hacer todo como los demás pero no podía estaba encadenado y apresado en un jaula como un pájaro siendo cuidado por varios dueños esa vida era injusta y a la vez estupida pero no podía decir que no tuvo momentos divertidos siempre se divirtió en especial cuando era un niño, siempre era divertido cada dia para el una aventura y la andaba viviendo ahora que lo pensaba lentamente pero la andaba viviendo apenas se daba cuenta de ese insignificante detalle. Claro porque no se dio cuenta de todo eso en aquel tiempo porque andaba ocupado con todos esos momentos sufribles.

-Natsu entonces te preguntábamos porque tu madre salio de viaje** *suspirando*** y también porque no están tus hermanos ni tu padre-dijo la joven peli castaña pasando el control a el joven peli rosa

-Mi madre fue a una emergencia de que mi abuela estaba grave y en el hospital de donde vive ***tomando el control***, mis hermanos fueron a una pijamada, mi padre esta de viaje de negocios así que por eso estamos solos en la noche** *sonriendo*** acaso les da miedo estar solas aquí y a ti también Jellal, esperen un momento ***escuchando*** son sonidos del timbre verdad, dios mío que no sean ellos-dijo el joven peli rosa preocupado

-No lo creo o si Natsu ***viendo a el joven*** si es cierto tenemos que ocultarte o hacer algo por lo menos, no deben saber que estas así-dijo la joven peli blanca desesperada

- Pues digamos que encontré esto o mejor dicho me lo dejaron** *enseñando una carta*** digamos que son los amigos queridos que me quieren joder la madre, si es que entienden de lo que hablo-dijo el joven peli rosa sin preocupación alguna

- Bueno ahora que hacemos ***escuchando que tocaban la puerta*** bueno Natsu fue un placer conocernos y también a ustedes-dijo el joven peli azul mientras escribía algo en un papel

-Joven estas personas lo quieren ver dicen que son sus amigos ***dejando pasar a varios jóvenes*** ya hice el protocolo no se preocupe-dijo la sirvienta mientras estaba ahí

-No te preocupes te puedes ir ***suspirando*** veo que saben donde vivo chicos, también veo que volviste Juvia Loxar lo siento por no decirles donde vivo y también porque no he ido a clases pero como verán ***caminando lentamente*** me pasa algo que no se los puedo decir pero no me importa-dijo el joven peli rosa mientras se sentaba en su cama

Los jóvenes al ver a los otros tres jóvenes se sorprendieron, no solo eso sino ver el estado del joven peli rosa el cual era peor de lo que se imaginaban, daba tristeza, enojo y un montón de sentimientos al saber que su amigo nunca les dijo lo que pasaba, entonces pensaron en algo pero no sabían que decir eso fue el comienzo de todo, el inicio de un todo, el inicio de un problema.

Continuara...

* * *

**Caminando por el camino voy, hacia mi vida voy, descubriendo horas de hermosas cosas, reflexiones sabiendo que nunca mas volvere para atras, (dejenme sufri inspiracion) voy de paso por el camino sin ninguna preocupacion esta es mi puta vida nunca la dejare ir...**

**Bueno creo que vieron mi sufrimiento de inspiracion ewe, pero bueno dejemos a un lado todo esto para pasar a un momento de pensamiento y desesperacion, neee no es cierto digo pasemos a un momento de reflexion ya se que se andan preguntando que es esa tonta enfermedad y dire algo, no se las dire tienen que buscarla se las dire en el siguiente capitulo, ewe, digamos que alguien en Facebook es mas listo que ustedes y a la primera le atino y para no decir nombres ni la enfermedad digamos que les dije que le atinaron y nada mas... muajajajajajajajajaja no se porque le atinaron pero dije es una enfermedad del corazon y rapidamente me contestaron bueno sufran ahora mas... por cierto Gialeslie no quizo el premio le doy el premio a el primero que me responda esto y tambien que vea Naruto Shippuden ajajajajajajajajajaja pregunta, Quien mato a Jiraiya y tambien destruyo Konoha? Esa pregunta es sencilla el que la responda deje su review digamos esto les ensenare como...**

**Nombre: Miyo**

**Review: Bueno el que mato a Jiraiya y destruyo Konoha es Itachi, bueno si le atine te dejo lo que pido para el siguiente capitulo pues no se que digan porque esta enojado con Juvia y con los demas o que de plano ya diga su enfermedad...**

**Por cierto el capitulo...**

**Y sobre la enfermedad pues es tal vez...**

**Listo asi debera de ser, ahora acontestar los reviews...**

**Reptilian95: Casi le atinas, casi con algo pero nop, nopi y nou... ewe bueno primero que nada Natsu tiene una enfermedad del corazon si quieren preguntarle a alguien preguntenle algo lo que quieran si quieres ganarte el premio que rechazo Gialeslie hazlo con la pregunta pero sigue el ejemplo que deje...**

**treeofsakuras: Ni se que es Sarcoma para empezar, pero bueno digamos que si entraron sus amigos de Natsu a su casa nadie sabe que haran pero bueno asi son ademas... si quieres ganar el premio que dejaron comenta en el review y deja la respuesta... el primero en responder bien pues se lleva el capitulo... mujajajajajajaja y listo...**

**NekoFT: Pues cause algo en su kokoro de todos ya que hice este capitulo para hacerlos llorar y enojarce a la vez... mi kokoro tambien esta lastimado esto es un Kiseki que mando para todos jajajajajaajajaja ya pues relacionado con sus balbulas puede ser pero tampoco se si es asi o algo por el estilo... me da pereza investigar todo pero bueno ewe dejemos esto como diciendo que es en su Kokoro que nadie sabe jajajajajajajaja por cierto Natsu sigue sufriendo pero es para darle trama aunque quieran ahorcarme...**

**mauriciosanchez165: Claro, jejejejejeje no te preocupes de todas formas nadie a dado con la enfermedad Exepto los dos de Facebook pero ya de ahi nadie sigue participando si es quieres ganar un capitulo...**

**Gialeslie: Porque no aceptas mi lindo regalo pero bueno si no lo quieres ya lo ando ofreciendo pero sederlo no es lo mio asi que los dejo con esa pregunta, muajajajajajajajajaja, se que hice llorar a muchos lo se T.T pero lo siento me dio esa terrible inspiracion que no queria dejar de escribir ademas mi kokoro tambien esta lastimado y llore a mas no poder asi que no me maten tambien ustedes...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Ya me preguntaba si no ibas a dejar tu review o no ya que tu eres una de las primeras y dije diohs mio que le habra pasado Si quieres saber ese misterio pues responde la pregunta se que hare spoiler con los que no lo han visto pero mi kokoro se puso sentimental para pensar bien y pues soy mala compartiendo eso jajajajajajajajaja pero bueno bla bla bla, son metiches lo se... bla bla... Juvia tambien esta con ellos y esas cosas espero que participes...**

**Bueno eso es todo sin antes dejarle unos de mis pensamientos creativos que tuve hoy en el dia por facebook... jejejejeje no es cierto fue escribiendo este triste capitulo T.T aun no lo supero pero bueno ewe eso sera mas tarde...**

**Mi vida es injusta, la muerte tambien lo es pero sigo mi puta ley para ser alguien inspirado en confianza hasta mas alla de mi imaginacion, claro que no soy artista pero yo decido que hacer jodance si quieren seguire mi vida adelante, no me importa que me critiquen yo no parare este sendero, este camino porque ya decidi que hacer en este puto y podrido mundo...**

**Mi pensamiento y tambien se me vino al ver a Natsu asi no se porque pero bueno ewe... espero que les guste aunque tenga grocerias y eso... jejejejejejeje pero bueno ewe...**


End file.
